


Once upon a Time

by therune



Series: The Evil Series [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a supervillain. So is pretty much everyone else.</p><p>In this story, there is a fairytale, threats to innocent children and killer satellites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a Time

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a King.  
He was just, rightful and wise. He was admired and loved by his people, and especially by his Queen. The Queen was a fair, kind and intelligent woman. They loved each other deeply.  
One summer morning, their love was blessed with a child.  
The young Prince had blue, piercing eyes that seemed to absorb knowledge faster than his teachers could deliver it.  
His parents were very proud of him.  
Then one day, tragedy struck._

_It was a dark and stormy night when the King’s royal carriage was driven off of a cliff and plunged into the fierce sea below.  
Grief and sorrow ruled the kingdom.  
The young Prince now had to carry the weight and responsibility of his people.  
To aid him with this task, he hired noble and valiant people from the kingdom: a wise scholar, a skilled alchemist, a magical pixie and a noble warrior.  
And the most courageous of them all was the iron knight._

_Together, the Prince and the knight formed a team of fighters for justice to protect the kingdom of the young Prince.  
And the Prince became a King and was respected throughout the kingdom.  
And then the King made the knight his personal bodyguard.  
A lot of evil men tried to take over the kingdom and kill the King: an evil warlock with his army of soulless knights, an old hermit, a powerful King from the East. But they couldn’t defeat the brave King’s men.  
And then the King revealed that he himself was the noble iron knight.  
His people were amazed because of the King’s bravery and dedication to save his people.  
The attacks on the kingdom ceased, and everyone lived happily ever after. _

 

"How does that sound, Emperor Stark?" asked the novelist.  
She was very nervous and her expression constantly flickered between a semi-hopeful smile and a look of utter terror. One wrong word and the "Man with the Heart of Steel" would kill her mercilessly. She had been charged with the task of writing a fairytale for kids, glorifying the ruthless Emperor.  
She loathed every word of her story, but dared not change it again, for the Emperor had not only threatened to kill her, but had also shown her pictures of her niece’s birthday party… pictures taken with one of the countless satellites circling in orbit around the planet.  
She had understood the silent message.  
Tony Stark read the story once again; carefully examining every word.

If she had not been confronted directly with Tony Stark, she would have risked some subtext. But, with a man who had conquered the Earth with his intelligence, (an intelligence that had created horrible and murderous weapons) she didn’t dare.  
Stark’s piercing blue eyes seemed to drill into hers. His complete attention was focused on her. She was frightened, horrified...  
"And," he said jovially. "What about Commander America? What about Steven Rogers?" he asked, his lips forming every syllable carefully.  
The novelist panicked, grew pale. Her hands trembled so strongly it was noticeable. She felt sick.  
Stark’s features started to twist in irritation.  
‘Oh god!’ She thought, panicking.  
"What about Commander America?" He said slowly, repeating his question.  
"Who?" She asked, frightened.  
The small crease on Stark’s forehead vanished and his eyes seemed to light up. He leaned back in his office chair.  
"Good answer," He replied. "I´m very pleased. You may go now."  
"Thank you, Emperor Stark. Thank you." She bowed, turning to leave.  
But as she went to go, she stopped, shocked when he placed a photograph on the desk in front of him.  
Her niece... her sister and brother-in-law... God, what--?  
He tore the photograph in half.  
"This conversation never happened," He stated, calmly. "I don’t know who you - or they - are. You are all insignificant."


End file.
